Until The Last Rose Dies
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Tamaki finally confesses to Haruhi-and in result, Hikaru manages to confess to his crush. Just a quick one shot that's been bugging me alld day, and was typed up in like, 30 minutes Warning: LEMON


**BeBe: This is just based on two dreams I had last night that have been bugging me all day. I'm quite sure you'll be able to see when one dream stops and the next one starts. The second dream was originally with Misaki and Usui from Maid Sama but I couldn't find a logical reason for Misaki to be eating Nutella with her fingers. Rated M for the second part of the story.**

**My first lemon, so please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

Tamaki Suoh was in a pickle. He had finally worked up the courage to confess his love to Haruhi, only he had no clue how. He'd asked Brittany-a foreign exchange student from America who was in her third year of middle school, and joined the host club to get rid of her required curricular activity-who'd told him to get her a present to confess.

Okay, so problem solved. But, this just added a new problem. What should he get her? Common knowledge said to get her something expensive, but this was _Haruhi _we were talking about. She wouldn't want something expensive.

So, there he was, standing in the middle of a commoner store called "Wal-Mart" and having _no clue _what to do next. He could buy her a shirt-but he didn't know her size. If he bought one that was too big, she might feel insulted that he thought she was that fat. And if he bought her one that was too small, she'd feel fat when it wouldn't fit.

Fancy Tuna?… No, you couldn't confess love with a dead fish.

Jewlery?…. No, she'd get upset if he bought her something expensive and he didn't want to confess with a crappy $1 necklace.

A stuffed animal?… Maybe… if this were a _normal _girl. But, of course, Haruhi wasn't _normal._

And that's when he saw her. The blonde haired girl was walking towards the Pharmacy section, her red streak pulled into a braid. Tamaki felt his confusedness leave when he spotted her. She had gotten him _this _far. Surely she would know what to do, next.

"Brittany!" he cried, catching up to her, right as she grabbed a package off a shelf.

Brittany turned around to face him, shock crossing her face as she clutched bag of pads to her chest. Tamaki felt himself blush slightly at the sight, but brushed it off. This was too important to get embarrassed by little things.

Brittany had moved to Japan a few months back. Just a couple weeks after the twins childhood friend, Ria moved back to America. Her grandmother had died, and she decided that she couldn't stay in Japan away from her family, any longer. She'd said that she didn't want to miss anymore precious time with her family. Which, in return, had left Hikaru-who'd had a massive crush on her-utterly depressed for months. That is, until Brittany came along.

Now, the poor first year, older twin had fallen for another American.

"Oh, hi, Tama-Sempai!" Brittany smiled, "What brings you here?"

"I'm trying to find a present to get for Haruhi, like you said." Tamaki told her, before dropping his head. "But I don't know what to get her! What will woo her into my arms?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow, "What about flowers?"

Tamaki shook his head, "No! I don't want to get her something that will die in a few days!"

The blonde sighed, before pursing her lips, and giving him a smile. "Okay, I have an idea."

Tamaki's eyes brightened at that, "What?" he asked, going all puppy-dog eye at her.

Brittany shook her head, "First, you have to buy me a carton of Nutella." she was addicted to the stuff. She was constantly eating it in the clubroom. She'd never let anyone else touch it, so Tamaki had no clue if it was really good or not, but he supposed that it had to be.

Tamaki sighed, before nodding.

Excited, Brittany dragged him to the peanut butter section, where she grabbed the biggest bottle they had. Then, the two of them proceeded to buy both the bottle, and her pads, before s=heading into Subway to finish their conversation.

"Okay," Brittany said, as she took a bite out of her Tuna sandwich, "Here's what you have to do…."

**^O.H.S.H.C^**

"Haruhiiiiii!"

Said brunette turned around to see Tamaki running towards her with a bunch of roses in his hands. His face was blushing a crazy red, and he had a wild gleam in his eye. Not good signs. The first-year immediately braced herself for whatever was to come.

"What is it, Tamaki-Sempai?" she asked, biting her lip.

Tamaki immediately handed her the roses, before smiling his princly smile down at her. The blush was now gone. "There's a dozen roses, there." he smiled, "I'll love you till the last one dies-and not like a friend, or a father.."

And with that he bent down and touched his lips to hers, softly before rushing to the club room.

**^O.H.S.H.C^**

"Brittany!"

Tamaki burst through the host club doors to see Brittany talking to the twins. The three of them immediately turned to him when he burst open the doors.

Brittany smiled, "Did you tell her?"

Tamaki nodded, excitedly, then gave a confused look, "But, I still want to know. What happens when the last rose dies? Will she think I'm not in love with her, anymore?"

The American girl blinked before narrowing her eyes at him, "Tamaki…" she began, "You did give her one fake rose too, right?"

Tamaki blinked, "I was supposed to?"

"Argh!" Brittany cried, putting her hands in her hair, "That was the entire point! Fake roses can't die! Which would've signified that you'll love her forever!"

"What?" Tamaki yelled, "So you mean-oh no! Brittany what do I do!"

"There's nothing we _can _do!" Brittany thought about it, for a minute, before turning to the twins. "You guys, go buy a fake rose, real quick."

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"We don't even really understand what's going on." Hikaru put in.

"JUST DO IT!" Brittany screamed, causing the two red heads to tuck their tails between their legs, and run off. She then promptly turned to Tamaki, "I'm expecting three more cases of Nutella on my desk, tomorrow." she hissed.

**^O.H.S.H.C^**

**(Two weeks later)**

"I get it!" Haruhi laughed, after school to Tamaki. "I wasn't quite sure what you meant by when you said that you'd love me til the last rose died, but this morning I found the fake rose!"

Tamaki smiled down at his girlfriend. The two of them had been going out for over a week, now, and Haurhi had always been wondering about the whole rose thing. Man, that girl could be dense. But, hey, he could live with that.

**^O.H.S.H.C^**

Hikaru stared over at Brittany as she opened up a jar of Nutella. They were the last ones in the Host Club room, her there because she didn't want to return home to do her chores, and him because he didn't want her walking home alone.

Brittany stuck her finger in the jar, and then promptly put it in her mouth. She smiled as if she were in heaven, as she began to suck on the now Nutella covered finger.

Hikaru blushed, before turning back to the website he was looking at. Still, the thought that he'd been fighting ever since she put her finger in her mouth came back to him. He just couldn't stop imagining something else that wasn't a finger but was shaped quite the same way in her mouth.

As the imagination process dragged on, he began to feel his pants feel tight. He fidgeted slightly, before looking back up at her, against his will. She was now pumping her finger in and out of her mouth, obviously trying to scrape the Nutella off with her teeth. Hikaru gulped, and ducked his head back down-that sight did _not _help his sudden erection.

Unfortunately, Brittany noticed his uneasiness, and moved over to see what was wrong.

"Hey, Hika-Sempai?" she asked, bending over him, and giving him a clear view down her shirt. Hikaru blushed and looked away. "Is something wrong?"

Hikaru shook his head, frantically, crossing his legs in hopes that she wouldn't see the buldge, "N-Nothing's wrong!" he stammered. "A-Are you ready to go, yet?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow at him, before shaking her head, "Not yet."

There was an awkward silence for a second, and then Brittany shrugged, before moving over to the other side of the room, and picking up a book.

Hikaru glanced over and could practically see her panties, her skirt rided up so far. And with that, all common sense lost his head. He moved over to her, and grabbed her hands, pinning her up against the wall.

"Hika-Sempai" she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Hikaru groaned, and shuttered. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't help himself. He crashed his lips to hers, his hands moving hers behind her back and holding them there.

Brittany was rigid for a second, but then she started kissing him back. Hikaru ran his tongue over her bottom lip, beggin g for enterance which she gladly gave.

After a few minutes, they both pulled back, due to lack of air. Growling softly, Hikaru picked her up, and moved her over to one of the couches, where he began to lift her shirt over her head.

Once the shirt was diguarded, he began to fondle her breast over her mickey mouse braw, catching her gasp in his mouth.

"Tell me to stop." he muttered against her lips, knowing that if she begged, he would be able to bring himself to.

"No," Brittany gasped, partly to his dismay, "Don't stop."

Hikaru smirked, before reaching behind and unclasping her bra. He then latched down on her left nipple, and began to suck, his hand massaging her left breast. Her gasps, of bliss edging him on.

After a few minutes, he went back to kissing her mouth, him pulling down her skirt, as she pulled off his shirt. Once her skirt was off, he moved his fingers down to her clit, and inserted two into her. Brittany gasped as he did so, making Hikaru smile. He began to pump his fingers in and out of her in rhythm. And after a few moment, the blonde began moving in rhythm with him.

Hikaru pulled his fingers out before pulling her blue panties off and proceeding to eat her out. His tongue thrust inside of her, licking up all her juices.

Brittany whipped her head around, moaning and groaning as he did so. She then pulled his head up to meet her eeys.

"Please." she gasped, "I need you. I need you inside of me."

Hikaur smiled, before pulling down his pants and boxdrs. "ARe you sure?" he asked, "This is going to hurt."

"Brittany nodded, "YEs, I know. I'll be fine."

**^O.H.S.H.C^**

Brittany opened up her front door the next day to see a dozen roses on her front soor step…. One of them was fake.


End file.
